


I Thought You Were Proposing!

by allonsyarielle



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyarielle/pseuds/allonsyarielle
Summary: Basically a little blurb based on the line: “What?  I thought you were proposing!”





	I Thought You Were Proposing!

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to tumblr but forgot to transfer it here. Just some dumb nonsense inspired by some headcanoning in the Rose Apothecary discord about proposals, I wrote a thing. 

“David,” Patrick called as he entered the store.  David must have been in the back grabbing something.  While he was waiting for David to walk  out of the store room, he noticed his shoelace was coming untied so he leaned down to tie it.

David walked out of the back room after hearing Patrick call his name.  It was Patrick’s day off so he wasn’t expecting to see him.  His eyes scanned the room and he didn’t see Patrick at first.  Then he noticed him crouched down in the middle of the store.  Was he on one knee?  David’s heart skipped a beat in anticipation.  He was frozen on the spot processing what he was seeing, waiting for what he was expecting to come next.

Patrick stood up, saw David and smiled.  Unaware of the mild freak out David was currently going through.

“I just stopped by to see if you wanted to grab lunch,” Patrick said casually.

It took David’s brain a second to catch up to what was going on.  

“What?  I thought you were proposing!”  He exclaimed.

“Proposing?  Why–?”

“You were on one knee!”

“I was tying my shoelace.”  Patrick looked up to try and study David’s expression to assess the situation.  The idea of proposing had flitted through his mind here and there but he wasn’t sure they were there yet.  He wasn’t sure if David was there yet.  Patrick knew this was it for him, he saw himself growing old with David, but marriage was a big step.  They weren’t even officially living together yet.  

“Oh,” David replied.  Surprisingly, he seemed more disappointed than anything.  That wasn’t what Patrick was expecting.  

Patrick walked toward David and wrapped his arms around his middle.

“So…lunch?”

“Yes please!  I’m famished.”

Patrick leaned up and kissed David softly on the lips.  They’d finish this conversation eventually.  But there was no rush.


End file.
